Slytherin
by Invaderk
Summary: Oneshots about Snape, each depicting a different aspect of his... interesting personality.


A/N: This is the first in a series of undetermined number. In each, I reflect upon one particular trait of Snape's and invent a oneshotstory to go along with it. I'm trying not to stay on all good things - cough, Snape supporter, cough - and get around to his rather nasty traits as well. Let's start off with a nice hint of spite, shall we? Note - they won't all be diary entries in the future, either. Only for this particular sequence.

Disclaimer: I own nothing... especially not Harry Potter.

Happy Reading!

* * *

**Spiteful**

Severus kept a diary. Who would have thought?

Sept. 1,

Back here again, with the same incompetent fools and ignorant professors. Just one more year to go and I'll do as I please, without being bossed around and ordered as to what I can and cannot do. I haven't decided yet whether I want to take up on that 'offer' that was given to me this summer – it's a bit of a… _long-term commitment_, to say the least. Anyway, we've got six new Slytherins this year and Potterhead is the new Head Boy. Hell must be freezing over – wait, nevermind, I should have seen this coming. Perfect Potter and all his little friends. But still, I won't pretend that this wasn't a blow (waaay below the belt, mind). As of today, I'm just glad I'm not home. I nearly got myself a concussion this morning due to a plate that was thrown at me. Evans is Head Girl. This should be interesting. Her hair got really long over the summer, too…

-Me

Sept. 3,

First lesson today was DADA. Lupin looks more like a wreck than ever before – I rekon he's been spending too much time having those midnight strolls in the light of the moon. Yes, anyway, Prof. Mikinney took it upon himself to give us each as much homework as possible. Luckily, I've finished it already. Hah. I've got some of the usual Gryffindor scum in my classes again – sniveling Pettigrew, Black, and not Potter, but Evans. I repaired her scales today, but she could have done it herself. I was just feeling impatient. Potter seems to be growing up more recently and Evans seems to be taking to him rather repulsively. I've got Transfig. in 10 minutes – it's only break.

-Me

Sept. 10,

My scarf seems to have vanished – the Slytherin one I liked. Dammit. I grant serenity to the person I find has stolen it. I'm off to interrogate Goyle, the lump. Vector and Flitwick are loading on the work of course. I have to admit, I'm struggling.

-Me

Oct. 8,

I haven't written in a while – I'm so busy. I found a spot of potion today – polyjuice, no doubt. Evans actually returned the scarf to me. Did I mention she's Head Girl? She wouldn't brew polyjuice, would she? I must interrogate further Gryffindors.

-Me

Nov. 7,

My new set of robes is gone. This is getting ridiculous, and more suspicious by the day. Potter asked Evans out today, but she declined. Something about being too overwhelmed with school to have a proper relationship. Not that I was eavesdropping, of course, but I can't say I blame her. school is rather time consuming this year. Today has been a good day, besides my disappearing clothing. I can't imagine why… I'm sleep deprived, too much work… N.E.W.T.s this year, I dunno if I can take this pressure.

-Me

Dec. 25,

I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME!

-Me,

Jan. 14,

I should have known better, but it just happened. I was sitting by the lake, reading, and I fell asleep. Damn studying overload. When I woke up, all my stuff was gone. I was so mad that I hexed a first year and Potter gave me detention. I tried to hex him, too, but Evans disarmed me first. Dammit, all my homework was in my bag! Evans has gotten quick with her expelliarmus.

-Me

Feb. 21,

I hate my pathetic life. This morning, someone walked into breakfast looking like me – exactly like me. I should have put it all together – the polyjuice, the missing clothes and stuff. The person turned out to be Black, but before I got to him he ran around the school singing "McArthur Park", the idiot. I eventually put him in the hospital wing and we've both got detention. I hate my life. At least I've got my scarf back. Everyone laughed. I should make a hit list. In fact, I will. Black could have at least done my homework for me; now it's all late.

HIT LIST

Potter

Black

Lupin

Pettigrew

…Alright, just about everyone except Evans

-Me

April 28,

Avery found this yesterday and started reading it in the common room. Apparently, the entire school seems to think I have a thing for Evans, which is ridiculous in every way… stupid mudblood. Those green eyes are bright enough to give anyone a headache. Not bad, though, I'll give her that. Nice smile, rather… nice… augh. I'm burning this tomorrow

Good Riddance.

-Me

April 29,

I can't burn this, I need it to vent! Ah shit, I hate Potter and all his friends. Evans included, for accepting his plea. Pathetic git. No more writing till after N.E.W.T.s; I need to study.

-Me

June 30,

Alright, this year has sucked sincerely and I'm glad it's over. I've decided to take up on that offer that I mentioned first day – maybe I could learn some new things and spread my ingenious inventions around. Bah, school's over. I should be happier, but for some reason I feel… empty. Potter and Evans'll be announcing their engagement any day now. I heard him talking about a promise ring. I feel sick. Maybe I should eat something. No, I'm not hungry. After today, I no longer need this. we've reached the bitter end, my friend.

Farewell,

Me.

_FIN_

* * *

A/N: I've started some others, so they should be coming eventually! 


End file.
